Jemima Sillabub
by Shige-Pink
Summary: This is a story about Jemima Sillabub on how she became a Jellicle cat. Please read and review! Thank you! I don't allow flames! Sorry that I didn't updated earlier! I finally made a NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO!
1. Jemima

**Title: My Life as a Jellicle Cat**

**Author: Sayumi Michishige**

**Summary: This is all about Jemima on how she got in the Jellicle Clan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, they belong to T.S. Eliot.**

--

"Isn't she adorable?" Jellylorum said, smiling at the small kitten on Demeter's arms. Demeter smiled gently. "Little Jemima looked so peaceful. Her eyes aren't open yet" Jennyanydots said as the little kitten yawned.

Demeter rocked her arms gently.

"How lucky her parents are so protective and responsible" Skimbleshanks said as he stroked Jemima's cheek. Demeter laughed lightly.

"I'm pretty sure she'll have a bright future" Demeter said, smiling.

Just then, a small white kitten hopped in front of Demeter. Her legs were a bit weak, but she was wearing a cute smile.

"Hello Ms. Demeter! How's little Jemima?" the white kitten asked, looking at the kitten.

Demeter smiled at her and looked at Jemima.

"She's fine Victoria." Demeter said as Victoria giggled lightly. She stroke Jemima's right ear as Jemima smiled. Victoria giggled again.

"She's so cute!" Victoria said happily.

"And, where did she get the beauty?" Asparagus said, looking at Demeter as Demeter laughed lightly.

"Where's my little Jemima?" Munkustrap said as he entered the den.

Demeter smiled at him as she handed Jemima to Munkustrap gently. Munkustrap smiled brightly at Jemima and stroked her stomach.

"She's so adorable." Munkustrap said.

Just then, Electra came happily, staring at her little sister, Jemima.

"She's so cute!" Electra stated as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Suck up" Victoria muttered as Electra glared at her.

"What do you mean suck up?" Electra said angrily.

Victoria smirked slightly. "I thought you hate having a little sister. I thought you always want the attention" Victoria whispered in Electra's ear.

Electra shrugged. "Just shut up and don't tell anyone" she hissed as she gave Jemima a fake smile.

Few days, Jemima's eyes started to open and she can finally stand.

"Mom, can I go to the other kittens to play, PLEASE?" Jemima asked with pleading eyes.

Demeter smiled as she finished cleaning Jemima. She finally nodded as Jemima smiled brightly and gave her mother a quick hug and left the den.

She looked around to find her friends. She finally found them, playing with an old tuna can.

"Hi guys!" Jemima said happily, running towards them.

"HI JEMIMA!" Etcetera said happily as she hugged Jemima tightly as Jemima just smiled.

Etcetera finally let her go as she gave Jemima a grin and Jemima giggled. "Good morning Jemima" Victoria said gently as she eyed the can then at Jemima. Jemima just smiled.

"What are you guys playing?" Jemima asked curiously.

"I don't really know. We just played with this old tuna can" Etcetera said happily as she played with the can. Jemima giggled as she looked around.

"Where are the other kittens?" Jemima asked, looking around.

"You mean Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees, and Plato?" Victoria asked.

Jemima nodded as Victoria decided to answer the question.

"They're hanging out with Tugger back there" Victoria said as Etcetera smiled immediately.

"Tugger?! Let's go! Let's go see him!" Etcetera said excitedly as Victoria giggled. "Ok, ok. No need to get warm up about it" Victoria said as the 3 of them ran towards where Tugger and the others were.

Tugger was talking with his friends as he heard a familiar small voice.

"RUM TUM TUGGER!" Etcetera yelled happily as she hopped in front of Tugger, making Tugger fall down on his back.

"You're overdoing it Etcetera" Jemima said, smiling gently at them. Etcetera just gave a hard giggle as Victoria laughed a bit.

"At last, the queens are now following us." Plato said, crossing his arms and smirking. Victoria rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"We're not following you. We're following the one and only Rum Tum Tugger" Victoria corrected, making Plato blushed in embarrassment. Jemima just giggled.

"I LOVE YOU!" Etcetera said happily as Tugger nodded boastfully. "I know, I know. I'm used to it." Tugger said as Etcetera squealed in delight.

Misto rolled his eyes at this statement.

"Yeah, yeah, you're so popular with the kittens. But you're not popular with the queens with the same age as you" Misto said, smirking.

Tugger glared at him as he stood up.

"What does that mean?" he asked angrily.

Misto just gave him a slight chuckle. "Bombalurina? You're mate? You've been ignoring her for days!" Misto said as he smirked.

"You're asking for a bruise buddy" Tugger said angrily.

"Try me. I can use my magic. And you? You're just Rum Tum Tugger, a bi-curious cat!" Misto said as he and Tugger started fighting through words while Etcetera was still hugging Tugger's leg, ignoring the fight.

Jemima sighed. Being the caretaker of the kittens, she decided to end the fight. Jennyanydots gave her the responsibility to be the caretaker cause she's more responsible.

She walked towards them as she placed both her hands in front of their faces.

"Misto, Tugger. This isn't leading us anywhere. So stop fighting" Jemima said, acting like an adult. But inside, she was really nervous and scared and what's going to happen. She likes Tugger and was afraid that he will ignore her.

"Whatever. I'm outta here" Tugger said as he walked away, followed by Etcetera.

"Wow. Your uncle Tugger is kind of moody right now" Victoria said to Jemima as Jemima shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure he's moody because Bombalurina broke up with him" Pouncival said as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?! How?!" Jemima asked surprisingly.

Pouncival looked at the 5 kittens. Victoria, Misto, Jemima, Plato, and Tumblebrutus were looking at him closely. He looked at them awkwardly, like there's really no surprise about it.

"Well, she broke up with him because, you know, he ignored her and stuff" Pouncival said as Victoria sighed.

"Where is this world getting in to?" Victoria asked herself.

"Wow. That's really surprising" Tumblebrutus said as the others nodded.

"Jemima! Lunch time!" Demeter called as Jemima nodded.

"I have to go guys, my mom is calling me. Catch you guys later!" Jemima said as she ran off, waving at them.

Plato walked closer to Victoria.

"You know, we're the oldest among the kittens and the Jellicle Ball is coming. Wanna be my mate?" Plato asked, flirting Victoria.

Victoria just smiled. "Not even in your dreams" Victoria said as she left.

"She digs me" Plato said to Misto as Misto just looked at him awkwardly.

--

**What do you think? I know its short, but don't worry! I'll continue it, if you want. Anyway, this isn't a Tugger/Jemima fanfic. I just add the situation to spice it up a little. **

**Next Chapter: Invitation to the Jellicle Ball**


	2. Invitation to the Jellicle ball

**Hi! Thank you for the review! At least there's a review. Because each review always cheers me up and encourages me to continue! So thank you!**

**Title: My Life as a Jellicle Cat**

**Summary: This fanfic is about Jemima on how she became a Jellicle Cat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, they belong to T.S. Eliot**

**Chapter 2: Invitation to the Jellicle Ball and the Pollicles**

--

"Hurry and finish up your fish Jemima" Demeter said as Jemima ate her fish briskly.

Just then, Etcetera's head poke out in their den, wearing a wide grin.

"Jemima! C'mon! Let's play with the other kittens!" she said happily, never leaving her grin.

Jemima smiled as she looked at Demeter with pleading eyes. Demeter already knows what it meant so she nodded.

"But be caref—"before Demeter could complete her sentence, Jemima already left happily along with Etcetera.

Demeter sighed. "Jemima, when will you learn?" Demeter said to herself as she picked up the unfinished fish Jemima ate and threw it in the trash.

Munkustrap went inside the den, which made Demeter surprised a bit.

"Munkustrap, what is it? Did you forget something?" Demeter asked as Munkustrap shook his head.

"I felt an evil presence here" Munkustrap said as Demeter looked around, aware if it was Macavity.

"Is it Macavity?" she asked, scared that it might hurt her or Jemima.

Munkustrap shrugged. "I don't think so. It feels like Macavity, but, it's not him. It's like a part of him"……..

-0-0-0-

"Hurry Jemima!" Etcetera said happily as Jemima was trying to catch up with her.

"Will you slow down?" Jemima said, panting. Etcetera just giggled as they reached the old car trunk. Sitting there was Misto and Victoria.

"Hi guys! Wanna play with us?" Etcetera asked, grinning widely.

Victoria gently smiled at them as she shook her head.

"Sorry, we can't play now. We're talking about the invitation of the Jellicle Ball" Victoria said as Jemima raised an eyebrow.

"Invitation to the Jellicle Ball? Do you mean that Misto is your mate?" Jemima asked curiously as Etcetera giggled.

Victoria's eyes widened as she cleared her throat.

"He's not my mate because he's younger than me." Victoria said as Misto nodded.

Etcetera and Jemima glanced at Misto curiously.

"How come you don't talk much right now Misto?" Jemima asked.

Misto just shrugged as Victoria laughed lightly.

"He told me that he's saving his voice for the invitation of the Jellicle Ball" Victoria said as Etcetera and Jemima laughed lightly.

"Victoria, what are you two going to do in the Invitation of the Jellicle Ball?" Etcetera asked, sitting down with Jemima.

"Well, we're going to have a dance. We will just tell you about the Jellicle Ball through singing and dancing. I'm the one who will be dancing and Misto will be the one singing" Victoria said as Jemima smiled.

"You two are going to have your own solos?" Jemima asked, smiling brightly as Victoria nodded.

"That's the thing I wanna see!" Etcetera squealed. **(A/N: You know what; I'll just call Etcetera "Etcy" for short. It's hard to spell it.)**

Victoria giggled lightly. Suddenly, Electra finally came.

"Hey big sis!" Jemima said happily as Electra just yawned, ignoring Jemima.

"What are you guys doing here in the old car?" Electra asked as Victoria shrugged.

"We're talking about the Invitation of the Jellicle Ball" Etcy said as Electra nodded.

"That's good. But, wanna go outside the junkyard and play?" Electra said, her eyes brightening up.

Etcy squealed in delight. "Yes! I would love that!" Etcy said as Jemima nodded happily.

Victoria hesitated, but she finally nodded. They looked at Misto, who was still sitting down.

"Aren't you coming, Misto?" Jemima asked.

Misto shook his head. "I've got better things to do" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I made you talk!" Jemima said happily as she and Etcy slapped high fives.

"BYE!" They all said as they ran off.

"What's the presence I'm feeling when Etcy and Jemima came? I'm pretty sure it's bad" Misto thought as he jumped out of the old rusty car and was surprised that Munkustrap was there.

"Oh, good afternoon Misto. Let me ask you something, did you feel any bad presence here?" Munkustrap asked with a serious face.

Misto nodded. "Yeah. I felt a bad presence. But it's not Macavity. The feeling is different" Misto said, looking around. Munkustrap nodded.

"I can feel it too."

-0-0-0-0

"Jemima, look at the hotdog man, he's selling hotdogs. Mind if you get three of those?" Electra asked Jemima, smirking.

Jemima looked at the fat hotdog man selling hotdogs.

"I don't know. What if I get hurt?" Jemima asked, scared.

Electra smirk grew wider. "What do you mean get hurt? You're good at this!" Electra said.

"I haven't even done this before" Jemima said, scared.

"Electra, its better if Jemima wouldn't do it. She's your lil sis, you should be taking care of her" Victoria said as Electra rolled her eyes.

"Stop nagging. Anyway, Jemima, do it! Unless you're afraid" Electra said.

Jemima glared at her. "I'm not a coward you know!" she said angrily, which made Electra grin.

"Good. Then show us. Get us 3 hot dogs" Electra said as Jemima nodded without hesitation as she ran towards the hot dog man.

She began to act helpless and hungry as the hot dog man saw her.

"Meow" she meowed with a small voice as the hot dog man smiled at her.

"Aww, you must be hungry. Here you go" he said, giving her 1 hot dog.

Jemima shook her head.

"Okay? Here's 2"

She shook her head.

"Okay, 3"

She nodded her head as the hot dog man gave it to her. She gave him a smile and went back to her friends and sister.

"See? Easy peasy!" Jemima said proudly as she gave them each hot dogs.

"Why didn't get yourself one?" Etcy asked, eating the hotdog.

Jemima just shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm full." Jemima said as Etcy nodded.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the kittens finally gave us dinner" a voice said as they turned around just to see 3 pollicles.

They walked towards them, as the kittens took a step back.

"Give us the hot dog" one pollicle said.

They shook their head.

"We're very hungry." Etcy said, trembling like a leaf.

The pollicle raised an eyebrow.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" he said as they ran towards them.

They got scared as they were about to run, but they caught up with them.

Victoria immediately went in front of them to shield them.

"What's this white kitten doing now?" one pollicle said.

"I won't let you guys hurt them" she said bravely.

The dogs rolled their eyes.

"If that's the case, let's get her!" they said as they pushed Victoria, she fell down on her back rather hard.

"Victoria!" Jemima cried, tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

They were about to attack Victoria to death, when suddenly a teenage male cat came. It was Plato.

"I won't let you touch her!" he said angrily as he attacked the pollicles. He managed to defeat them, but he's filled with bloody wounds.

He fell down as Victoria and the others ran towards them.

The first one he saw was Victoria.

"Plato?! Are you alright?! Don't worry! We'll bring you to Jennyanydots!" Victoria said, her eyes filled with worry.

His sight became blurry as he fainted.

--

**So? What do you think? Reviews please! I've been always waiting for reviews! Anyway, I know there's no comedy here much, but I'll try to bring the comedy in the next chapter. Please tell me who you want Jemima to be paired up for the Jellicle Ball! I need you guys to vote! Thank you!**


	3. Sillabub

Hello

**Hello. Here's the next chapter. Again, thank you for the reviews and telling me what I should add. Thank you very much! Arigato!**

--

Plato slowly opened his eyes just to see a worried Victoria, looking at him.

"Plato! You're finally awake!" she said, relieved. Plato looked around and realized that he was at Jennyanydots' den. He looked at Victoria who was looking at him. "Why am I here?" he asked, sitting up, but he immediately felt the pain in his wounds as he grunted and lied down.

Victoria placed her paw on his chest. "You should rest for a while. You were brought here and Jennyanydots cured you, you'll be ok." Victoria said, showing the sign of worry in her eyes. Plato nodded as he tried to remember what happened.

"_If that's the case, let's get her!" they said as they pushed Victoria, she fell down on her back rather hard. "Victoria!" Jemima cried, tears were now rolling down her cheeks. They were about to attack Victoria to death, when suddenly a teenage male cat came. It was Plato. "I won't let you touch her!" he said angrily as he attacked the pollicles. He managed to defeat them, but he's filled with bloody wounds. He fell down as Victoria and the others ran towards them. The first one he saw was Victoria. "Plato?! Are you alright?! Don't worry! We'll bring you to Jennyanydots!" Victoria said, her eyes filled with worry. His sight became blurry as he fainted._

He blinked twice as he looked at Victoria. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Plato asked nervously as Victoria shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm fine" she said, smiling gently at him.

"Thanks for saving me Plato." Victoria said shyly, showing a hint of blush. Plato nodded. "No problem" he said.

--

Jemima waited patiently outside the den of Jennyanydots with Etcy.

"This is my entire fault. If only I didn't take those hotdogs, those pollicles would leave us alone" Jemima said, feeling guilty as tears rolled down her cheeks. Etcy gave her a comforting smiled as she patted Jemima's back.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. These things really happen" Etcy said, smiling at Jemima as Jemima nodded, sobbing. "I hope Plato is ok" Jemima said. She can still feel the guilt that she put her sister and friends lives in danger that she couldn't stand it. She felt so guilty. She felt like her heart kept being pounded by a hammer every time she thinks about what happened a while ago.

She touched her chest as she cried. She felt Etcy's paw rubbing softly her back. "There, there. No need to cry. There's nothing to cry about. It's not your fault" Etcy said.

They heard soft footsteps as they turned around to see Victoria. Jemima wiped her tears and ran towards Victoria.

"Is he ok? Plato? He's ok right?" Jemima asked nervously. Victoria nodded as Jemima smiled and sighed in relief. At least they made it to reach Jennyanydots before he bled to death.

"He's resting now, so it's best if we shouldn't bother him now" Victoria said as Jemima nodded. It was finally getting dark. "I'd better go home. If I come home late at night, my mom will flip" Etcy said as she ran off.

Victoria sighed as she sat down on the floor, her eyes filled with sadness. Jemima was about to leave when she realized that Victoria was now depressed. She decided to sit down with her as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Victoria, are you okay?" Jemima asked, showing worry in her voice. Victoria shook her head; tears began to escape from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Jemima asked, sitting closer to Victoria.

"I just feel so guilty towards Plato. I mean, he's been flirting me for days now, and I've always been rude to him. I thought that he's just like Tugger, getting the girl he want and the next thing you know, he left her. I didn't know that Plato loved me that much that he would risk his life to save me" Victoria said, feeling guilty.

Jemima knew how she felt. She too, feels guilty towards Plato. She hugged Victoria gently as she gave her a smile. "Don't worry, things will go fine" Jemima said, although she wasn't sure.

"Jemima! Dinner's ready!" Demeter called as Jemima nodded. She looked at Victoria worriedly. "Are you gonna be ok here?" Jemima asked. Victoria nodded as Jemima left.

Later at night, Jemima couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with worries. If Plato is ok, if Victoria is ok, her mind is filled with worries. She sighed as she slowly sat up, aware that she might wake her parents. She left her den as she climbed on top of they're den. She stared at the moon as she breathed in the air.

"Moon, please help me. Help me stay calm" Jemima thought as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and started singing a soft tune:

"_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower, and the rose that is fading. Roses withered away. Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the door. And I'm waiting for the day……" _

She sang. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She tried to stay awake, but her eyelids betrayed her and went off to dreamland.

--

"Jemima?"

…………

"Jemima?"

……………

"JEMIMA!"

Jemima suddenly opened her eyes just to see Etcy, smiling at her brightly,

"Good morning sleepy head!" Etcy said, giggling. Jemima rubbed her eyes as she stood up. She realized she fell asleep on top of her den. "Why are you sleeping here?" Etcy said as Jemima yawned.

"I can't sleep well last night and I went here to have some fresh air. I guess I felt sleepy all suddenly" Jemima said, stretching her arms. Etcy giggled. "Good thing you can sleep here. I can't sleep outside of my den because I would dream Tugger being with Bombalurina! That's just torture!" Etcy said as Jemima laughed lightly.

Jemima hopped down as she saw that all the cats were now awake. "Am I the last one awake?" Jemima asked as Etcy shook her head.

"No. Misto is still asleep. Bustopher Jones said that Misto doesn't want to sleep because he's been researching about something. He's saying that he's feeling an evil presence I think… I don't know… I wasn't listening" Etcy said as she walked along with Jemima.

"Wanna have breakfast at my home?" Etcy asked as Jemima nodded.

Just then, Jemima stopped. She heard a voice inside her mind.

"Hello Jemima, how are you?" a voice whispered in her head.

"What? Is this my conscious?" Jemima thought.

"No Jemima. This is Sillabub, you're other part"

"My other part? What do you mean?"

"I'm the evil you"….

--

**Well? What do you think? Please give me a review! Thank you! Okay, so I made Sillabub as a part of Jemima who is very evil. I think you'll love the next chapter, the suspense starts there. Again, vote for whom Jemima is taking to the Jellicle Ball! I don't know who! I want everyone's vote! Please, whenever you give me a review, make sue there's a vote there! TY!**

**Yours truly,**

**Sayumi Michishige **

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Author's Note:

I'll be continuing this story, of course. But in the next chapter, it will be vey long. So, please wait for a few hours. I know I have time to finish it, but my lil sister, Maimi, just wants to play with me since she came here from Japan.

Yours Truly,  
Sayumi Michishige oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 


	5. Pouncival, Mungojerrie, Mistoffelees

**Thank you for the reviews! You made me smile! Okay, MoonlitKitten123 voted Pouncival, but Alyssalioness94 voted Mungojerrie and Misto. I guess the candidates **

**Are Pouncival, Mungojerrie, and Misto. Just one vote from different person and I'm sure that will be the cat Jemima will be taking to the ball. But I guess I'll put those 3 characters here in the chapter. Thanks a lot! Mwah!**

**--**

Previously in "My Life as a Jellicle Cat"

"_Hello Jemima, how are you?" a voice whispered in her head._

"_What? Is this my conscious?" Jemima thought._

"_No Jemima. This is Sillabub, you're other part"_

"_My other part? What do you mean?"_

"_I'm the evil you"…._

"Evil me? What do you mean? You're confusing me." Jemima thought, confused.

"You don't think that Munkustrap is you father, right?"

"No. He is my father. My mother, Demeter told me so"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! He's not your father!"

"Not my father?"

"Figure that yourself….."

**Pouncival and Jemima:**

Then the voice disappeared. "What's going on?" Jemima said to herself, getting a headache. "Hey Jemima! You wouldn't guess what I found!" a voice said as Jemima turned around to see a smiling Pouncival. Pouncival realized there was something wrong.

"Jemima? Are you ok?" he asked with worry in his voice. Jemima fainted, just in time for Pouncival to catch her. Munkustrap saw that his _daughter_ fainted. He immediately stood up and ran towards the 2 kittens.

"Pouncival! What happened?!" Munkustrap asked, looking serious. Pouncival shrugged. "She just fainted. She looked so pale a while ago" Pouncival reported, holding Jemima. "Bring her to Jennyanydots, now. We'll tell her everything that happened" Munkustrap as he walked towards Jennyanydots' den, followed by Pouncival.

Pouncival looked at her as Jemima breathed heavily. Pouncival was getting worried as he held her close to his chest. They reached Jennyanydots' den as he placed Jemima down on a soft bed.

"My goodness! What happened to our little Jemima?" Jennyanydots asked, placing a paw on Jemima's forehead, checking her temperature.

"Pouncival said that she looked very tired and pale and fainted. I think she's ill, I guess" Munkustrap said, looking sadly at his _daughter._ Jennyanydots' clicked her tongue as she shook her head.

"I'll try to give her some medicine." Jennyanydots' as she turned to leave the den, but she looked back to Pouncival. "Thank you Pouncival for bringing her here. Will you watch her for a while so I can get some ingredients for the medicine? Thank you" Jennyanydots' said as she left the den.

Pouncival sat down as he stared at Jemima, looking very pale. He touched her forehead, and she was burning up. He sighed as he moved closer to her as he held her hand.

"Jemima, I hope you'll be ok. I hope that you'll find in your heart that I love you. I hope you'll be my mate in the Jellicle Ball" Pouncival said, holding her hand gently. Just then, Jemima muttered something.

"Si-ll-a-bub" she muttered, still asleep.

Pouncival looked confused. "Who's Sillabub?" he wondered. He heard Jennyanydots' came. "Hello Pouncival. Thank you for watching her. Now I'll make her drink this medicine" Jennyanydots' said, holding the small bottled. "She has to drink all of this" Jennyanydots' said.

She started shaking Jemima gently. "Jemima, darling, wake up." Jennyanydots' said gently, waking Jemima up. But she didn't open her eyes nor moved. "She won't wake up. If she won't drink this medicine, she'll stay ill for a long time." Jennyanydots' said.

Pouncival thought for a moment. Just then, he knew what to do.

"Please give me the medicine" Pouncival said. Jennyanydots', looking confused, giving him the bottle gently. "Um, okay. If you want" she said as Pouncival opened the bottled.

He drank the medicine but didn't swallow yet. His hand went behind Jemima and made her sit up and he kissed her, giving her the medicine. "Oh my" Jennyanydots' said, shocked.

Jemima's thoughts:

"_What's going on? What am I feeling? I feel like something is pressing against my lips. Where am I?"_

"_You're here with me"_

"_Sillabub! Please, leave me alone!"_

"_I can't. I'm part of you. Guess what's happening to you right now?"_

"_What? What's happening now?"_

"_Figure it out"_

Jemima opened her eyes just to see Pouncival kissing her. Her eyes widened as Pouncival left her lips. She looked at Jennyanydots' who was smiling, holding her laugh. Then she looked at Pouncival. She blushed harder as she touched her lips.

Her heart beat faster than its normal rate. "That's what's happening?" Jemima thought to herself. She heard Jenny (**A/N: I'll just call her Jenny, since her name is very long**) chuckled. "That's good that your temperature went down." Jenny said, touching her forehead. Jemima nodded, hiding her blush. She looked at Pouncival who was looking away.

"Great Pouncival, I bet she hates you now" Pouncival thought to himself angrily.

"Pouncival, why don't you escort Jemima to her den." Jenny said, smiling. Pouncival blushed as he nodded. Jemima stood up shyly as she left the den with Pouncival. There was an awkward silence between them as they headed to Jemima's den.

"C'mon Jemima, say something! Say something like, thank you for helping me!" Jemima thought nervously, her heart beating faster. "C'mon Pouncival, say I'm sorry!" Pouncival thought nervously.

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!"

They looked at each other, confused. "Sorry? Why?" Jemima asked curiously. Pouncival blushed as he looked away. "Sorry for kissing you without you knowing" he muttered.

Jemima felt like her heart would melt. She didn't know that Pouncival was this caring. "Why are you saying sorry for? I couldn't thank you enough. You saved my life, and I'm very grateful about it" Jemima said, looking down and blushing lightly.

Pouncival sighed in relief. They reached Jemima's den as Jemima looked at Pouncival, smiling gently. "Thank you Pounce" Jemima said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went inside her den.

Pouncival touched his cheek, smiling brightly. "SCORE!" He screamed in his mind as he ran to his den happily.

Jemima went inside her den, her heart beat racing faster. "Oh no, don't tell me. I like Pouncival!" she thought nervously.

**Mungojerrie and Jemima:**

The next morning, Jemima woke up as she stretched her arms. She realized that her parents were already awake and had left her den. She sighed as she left her den also. She saw Pouncival playing with Tumblebrutus and Plato. She realized that Plato was ok now.

Plato looked at her and smiled. "Jemima!" he called as he ran towards her. "Thanks" he said. Jemima looked confused. "For what?" Jemima asked, confused.

"For worrying for me. You're really a caring person and don't worry. It's not your fault I almost got killed" Plato said as he hugged Jemima gently. Pouncival felt jealousy running up and down his body. "Bye." Plato said as he went back to his friends. Jemima giggled as she was surprised by a smiling Victoria.

"JEMIMA!" Victoria said happily, hugging Jemima tightly. Jemima looked confused again. "What is it?" Jemima asked as Victoria giggled.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Victoria said happily, hugging Jemima tightly. "For what?" she asked. "Without you, Plato wouldn't be my mate in the Jellicle Ball. He saved my life and I fell for him. It's a good thing you got those hotdogs!" Victoria said happily as Jemima giggled. Things were getting back the way they are. Or is it?

They heard a giggle, then followed by a "shh!" "Mungo! I said no tumbling now!" a voice said as Mungojerrie tumbled and landed on Jemima, his face facing her. He looked at her as she looked back at him. Awkward silence….

Jemima blushed and pushed Mungojerrie gently. "Sorry about that" he said, blushing with his weird accent. Jemima just nodded shyly as Victoria giggled. Just then, they heard a "SMACK!" on Mungojerrie's head. "Ow! Teazer! That hurts!" he said angrily as Rumpleteazer smirked. "When will you stop showing off your moves?" she said, smirking.

Victoria laughed as Mungo blushed in embarrassment. Jemima just giggled lightly, making Mungojerrie blushed harder. "Great. Now my _so funny_ sister made me get embarrassed by the queen I like for days now!" Mungo said, referring the queen as Jemima.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Victoria asked, eyeing their potato sack filled with things. "Oh this? These are the things we found" Teazer said as Mungo rolled his eyes.

"Liar. We stole these things" Mungo said Teazer glared at him. "Stole? Can we check it out?" Jemima asked as Mungo nodded without hesitation.

Teazer glared at him. "You know we're not allowed to show anyone the things we stole" Teazer said. Mungo just stuck out his tongue at her and showed Jemima and Victoria the things they stole.

Inside the sack there were: old magazines, pearls, collars, joint of ham, potatoes and greens, French fries, diamond ring, diamond necklace, diamond collar, perfume, and many other things.

"Wow! These diamonds looks so sparkly" Jemima said, holding the diamond necklace. "And this diamond collar will look so beautiful on me" Victoria said excitedly. Mungojerrie smiled as Teazer rolled her eyes. "Jemima, you can have that necklace and Victoria, you can have that collar" Mungo said. (**A/N: This is how Victoria got her diamond collar.**) Victoria squealed in delight as put it on.

"What do you think?" Victoria asked, showing Jemima the collar. Jemima smiled. "Its looks so good on you" Jemima said, smiling brightly. "Of course. And why shouldn't it?" Victoria said as Jemima giggled.

"Thanks Mungo!" Jemima said, hugging Mungo tightly, making him blush. Teazer rolled her eyes again. She already knew what Mungo was thinking. "Ok, ok. We have to go. Bye!" Teazer said. "Don't you want to play with us for a while?" Jemima asked, while Victoria was looking her reflection on Misto's tube.

"Actually, we ha—"Teazer was cut of by Mungo. "Sure! We'd love to!" Mungo said excitedly. Teazer grunted as she they walked towards Victoria along with Jemima. "C'mon Victoria! We'll play some games!" Jemima said. Just then, they heard a familiar small voice.

"GAMES?! I like games!" Etcy said happily, jumping up and down. Jemima giggled as she looked at Mungo. "What game do you like to play?" Jemima asked, smiling. Mungo blushed slightly as he looked away and cleared his throat. "Police and robbers?" he suggested.

Etcy grinned brightly as she jumped happily. "OK! OK! I LOVE THAT GAME!" She said happily as Victoria put her paw on Etcy's shoulder to calm her down.

"Fair enough. I'll be a robber" Teazer said, smiling excitedly. "Me too!" Mungo said. "I think I'll be a robber too" Jemima said as Etcy and Victoria looked at each other. "We'll be the police then!" Etcy said as they start the game.

Victoria started chasing Jemima as Jemima climbed the old car trunk and hissed playfully at Victoria. "You can't touch me! I'm the best!" Jemima said as she made an evil laugh. Victoria rolled her eyes as she tackled Jemima, laughing happily.

Jemima pushed Victoria and ran as fast as she could, until she stumbled and landed on top of Mungo, her lips pressed to his. Victoria gasped, trying to hold the laugh. Jemima couldn't move, neither did Mungo. She blushed darkly as she pulled away from his, breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh, what did I do?!" Jemima thought nervously as she looked at the blushing Mungojerrie. "Sorry." Jemima muttered as Mungojerrie nodded shyly. Just then, they heard a loud laugh coming from Teazer and Etcy.

"That is sooooooo funny!" Etcy said happily as Teazer laughed out loud, pointing at them. "You two were totally awestruck!" Teazer said, laughing very hard. Just then, Victoria couldn't hold it any longer as she laughed out loud also, making the two kittens blush.

Mungojerrie stood up as he helped Jemima stand up. "Are you ok?" he asked as Jemima nodded, looking at the ground. She was too shy to even look at him. He decided to make Jemima's frown upside down as he tickled her.

Jemima laughed lightly as she smiled at Mungo. Mungo kept tickling her. "Stop it!" Jemima said, laughing as the others joined in, tickling her. "I can't stand it!" Jemima said happily, laughing with the others.

For 2 minutes they stopped tickling Jemima as Jemima giggled. "That was fun is it?" Teazer said as they nodded. "TEAZER! WHAT IS THIS?" Skimbleshanks called, pointing at the rotten dead rat inside their den. "Oops, gotta go. Bye!" Rumpleteazer said as she briskly ran towards their den.

"Victoria! Lunch is ready!" Griddlebone called as Victoria nodded and left. "Etcy! Helped me tidy up our den!" Jellylorum called ad Etcy left, leaving Mungo and Jemima alone.

Another awkward silence came. Mungo was now blushing hard, thinking what happened a while ago. "I wonder what's Jemima thinking right now" Mungo thought as he heard Jemima giggled.

"What is it?" he asked, curious on why is she giggling. Jemima looked at him, smiling. "Thanks for making me laugh. Without you, I would be embarrassed there in front all of my friends" Jemima said as Mungo smiled with her. "Well, making people laugh is my habit" he said, making Jemima giggle once more.

"And I won't get tired of it" Mungo said as he started tickling Jemima again as Jemima started to laugh.

It was getting dark and Mungo escorted Jemima to her den. "That was fun Mungo." Jemima said, giving Mungojerrie a hug as he returned it. "Don't lose your habit" Jemima said, smiling at him. Mungo nodded shyly. Jemima finally kissed him on the cheek and went back to her den, waving at him.

Mungojerrie smiled brightly. "YES! I made friends with Jemima! And the next time, we'll be more than just friends!" Mungojerrie thought happily as he went back to Teazer, telling her everything.

Jemima went inside her den as she fell down on her bed, her mind was troubling her. "Great. Now I love 2 toms! How will I ever get out of this situation?" Jemima thought nervously.

**Mistoffelees and Jemima:**

Jemima couldn't sleep that night. Her mind was troubling her again. She now loved 2 toms, Mungojerrie and Pouncival. "What's going on?! Why do I always fall in love so easily?! That's it, I had it! I will never _ever_ fall in love again! 2 toms are now troubling me and I can't hold 1 more!" Jemima thought angrily as Demeter looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Darling, why are you still awake?" Demeter asked as Jemima looked at her. "I just can't sleep mom. Can I get outside to take some fresh air?" Jemima asked as Demeter nodded.

Jemima left her den as she went on top of it again.

"Misto! For heavens sake, go to sleep!" Bustopher Jones said at the tired Misto. "I won't! Munkustrap told me to investigate this weird presence and I can't let him down" Misto said as Bustopher Jones sighed, knowing that Misto will never sleep. He went back to sleep, snoring loudly.

"_So you love 2 toms?" Sillabub said in her mind._

"_Go away Sillabub"_

"_Why? I'm part of you."_

"_That's why I want to go away"_

"_Don't make me take over your body"_

"_What? You can't do that"_

"_Yes I can."_

"_Be quiet"_

"_I won't"_

Jemima sighed as she closed her eyes, ignoring Sillabub. She looked at the moon, reflecting towards her eyes.

Misto grunted. He can't concentrate because of all Bustopher Jones' snore. He left his den to have some fresh air.

He finally reached outside when he suddenly heard a soothing voice.

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight. Let the memory lead you. Open up, enter in. If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is. Then the new life, will begin"_

Misto followed the voice as he saw Jemima, staring at the moonlight. Just then, he felt the evil presence.

"_You're voice sounds ugly"_

"_Shut up Sillabub. I'm doing this to calm myself down."_

"_Whatever."_

"Jemima!" Misto called as Jemima looked at him with a curious face. "Misto? Why are you still awake?" Jemima asked as Misto climbed on top of her den and sat beside her.

"I was asking you the same question." He said as Jemima nodded. "Well, my mind is just filled with troubles right now" Jemima said as Misto nodded. "My reason is the same. I've been feeling this evil presec—"Misto said but was cut off by Jemima.

"Evil presence? My dad can feel that too." Jemima said as Misto nodded. "That's right. I can't sleep because your dad told me to investigate about this evil presence. Now, I can feel it again. But this time, it's stronger." Misto said, looking serious.

Sillabub suddenly felt uneasy.

"_Leave now Jemima. I don't trust this guy."_

"_Misto? How come you don't trust him?"_

"_The evil presence is you"_

"_Don't be silly"_

"_I'm telling you LEAVE NOW!"_

"_No!"_

Just then, Sillabub felt anger as she finally took over Jemima's body.

Jemima fell down on her knees as she grunted. Misto felt alarm as he stood up and helped Jemima stand up.

"Jemima!? Are you ok?" he asked as Jemima looked at him, but only it's not Jemima anymore, her eyes were different. They were yellow and she smirked at Misto. "Who are you?" he asked. She smirked as she took a step forward and Misto took a step backward.

"The name's Sillabub" she said as she pushed Misto harshly and fell down on his back. He groaned in pain but he immediately stood up. He saw Sillabub running towards him as she was about to kick him when he dodged and she fell down.

"Why you twerp!" she said angrily as she charged and kicked Misto, and Misto fell down on his back again.

She smirked. "C'mon Magical Cat. Show me what you got!" she said, grinning. He glared at her and shook his head.

"No. I can't hurt you!" he said. Sillabub raised an eyebrow. "So, you're a coward huh?" Sillabub said, smirking. "No! I can't hurt you if you're using Jemima's body!" he said as Sillabub was surprised at this statement.

"Why?" she asked. Misto didn't say anything as she grew impatient.

"_Sillabub! Stop this!"_

"_Shut up! I can finally control you. I am finally in the outside world!"_

"_Please! Don't hurt him!"_

"Answer the question!" Sillabub said angrily. Misto looked at her, breathing heavily. Just then, the floor trembled as Sillabub lost her balance. Just then, Misto used his magic and Sillabub fainted. Slowly, she was turning into the innocent Jemima.

Misto stood up and ran towards her. She stopped breathing. "Oh no" he said as he used his magic to cure her. Nothing happened.

He thought for a moment. Just then, he knew the kind of magic to cure her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, slowly Jemima was breathing. Jemima slowly opened her eyes just to see Misto, kissing her. She blushed darkly as he pulled away.

"Thank goodness you're alright" he said, embracing her. Jemima was speechless. She couldn't speak. "What happened?" she finally asked.

"It's a long story." He said, giving her a comforting smile. "I can't hurt because I love you" he thought.

Jemima suddenly felt dizzy. "Ugh, my head" she said as she stood up, but then she fall down, again as he caught her. "Thank you" she said, her face to close to his.

"Thank you for saving me" Jemima said. She was still unsure if he saved her or not, but she thinks that he saved her life. He nodded as he carried her to her den as he lied her down. "Take care Jemima" he said as he left.

Just then, Jemima felt uneasy. "Oh no." she thought. "I fell for him! I love 3 cats now?! This can't be happening to me! Pouncival is caring, Mungojerrie is funny, and Misto is saved my life! What am I gonna do?!" Jemima thought nervously.

--

**Well? Please send me some review. And remember, vote!!! Thank you very much! At last, Sillabub came and had a battle with Misto! The next chapter will be much exciting! If you're wondering why I changed the title, because I saw a fanfic once here in with exact title as mine, and I don't want her to get mad so I changed it.**

**Yours truly,**

**Sayumi Michishige**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Life is Confusing

**Thank you for the reviews! Okay, this won't be easy because the votes in Pouncival and Misto are equal. So, I guess I'll put those 2 here in the chapter.**

**REVIEWS:**

**I love this story! I love the whole Jem/Silla in one body it's awesome! I would like Pouncival and Jemima to be paired up together - MoonlitKitten123**

**Reply: Thank you very much! I made Jem/Silla in one body because I'm a bit confused about them. I mean, in video, Jemima and Sillabub is just one person while in the Broadway, their 2 persons.**

**Cute story! I love it! You should make Quaxo and Misto in one body also. I'd like Jemima to be paired up with Misto! Thanks! - xxChocolatecupcakexx**

**Reply: Thank you! Your idea isn't bad. Maybe I should put that too.**

**Title: Jemima Sillabub**

**Summary: A story about Jemima's life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. If I do, I'd be a millionaire right now. But I'm not a millionaire, so they belong to T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**--**

Jemima opened her eyes and realized it was finally morning. She yawned and realized that her parents were still asleep. She yawned and left her den. By her surprise, she saw Misto, sitting down all by himself.

"Good morning Misto" Jemima said and Misto flinched. He turned around and saw Jemima. "Good morning Jemima." He greeted as Jemima sat down beside him, smiling.

"Why are sitting down here all by yourself" she asked. Misto shrugged as he looked at Jemima. "I was just thinking about something." He answered her question.

That reminded Jemima about last night. She still didn't know what happened, but what she remembered his lips pressed against hers. "Misto, what happened last night? I'm still confused about it" Jemima asked, looking down.

Misto blushed darkly as he looked at the other way. "Well, it's a long story" he said, doesn't want to answer her question.

Jemima clenched her fist angrily. She doesn't want her life to be this confusing. Her life is filled with questions that aren't answered. Her life is filled with questions she doesn't quiet understand.

"Answer it. I don't want my life to be this confusing!" she said angrily, glaring at him. Misto was taken aback at this statement. He was speechless. Tears began to fall down on her cheeks.

"I don't want my questions being unanswered. I want answers! I don't want to be treated like an idiot! My life is confusing and you can't make it more complicated! I'm so tired of this!" Jemima said angrily, her heart started to pound heavily.

She didn't want to get mad, but she can't take it any longer. Misto just looked at her, speechless. Jemima's glare turned into an innocent one. "Sorry." She muttered, crying quietly.

She suddenly felt arms wrapping around her as she looked at Misto, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. My life is confusing also, that's why I'm trying to think about it. So, don't cry. I'll protect you" he said as Jemima stopped crying. His words had touched her heart. Her heart was still beating faster than its normal rate.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let Macavity get close to you" he said. He tightens his embrace on her. "And I won't let Sillabub take over your body" he said, as he turned Jemima around.

She looked at his eyes as his eyes looked at her. She was now blushing. She was very nervous and scared. Misto stroke her cheek, still looking at her in the eyes. "I'll always protect you."

--

Pouncival woke up just to see his brother, Tumblebrutus, sleeping soundly. He shrugged as he poked out his head. He saw Jemima and Misto, staring each other in the eyes. "What's going on?" he thought as Misto said something to her that he couldn't hear.

He realized that Jemima was blushing. She closed her eyes and slowly, her lips met his lips. This shattered Pouncival's heart. Seeing his only love kissing one of his close friends.

They finally broke apart as Jemima continued to stare at Misto's eyes. She said something that Pouncival couldn't hear. But he looked at Misto. He asked her something and Jemima just looked away, saying something that his hearing couldn't reach.

She immediately ran away from Misto, while Misto was calling her name. Pouncival clenched his fist. His best friend, kissing his only love that had completed his life. He ran towards Misto, acting like nothing happened.

"Hey Misto, why did Jemima ran off like that?" Pouncival asked. Misto sighed as he looked down at the floor. "She said her life is confusing. She said she can't love me for she loves someone else. But she said that she loves me also, but she said she have to figure things out." He said sadly. "I asked her who the other kitten she loves is. But she just ran away like that" Misto said sadly.

Pouncival was surprised by this. He looked at the woods where Jemima ran off to. "Misto, we should find Jemima. She might get lost" he said as Misto nodded and they ran to the woods.

Jemima was sitting at a branch of a tall tree, crying quietly. She started to sing:

"_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower. And the rose that is fading, roses withered away. Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the door. And I'm waiting, for the day."_

She sang gently. Just then, she heard Sillabub's voice in her head again.

"_When will you stop singing and started thinking?"_

"_I am thinking. Singing helps me think"_

"_Yeah right. Let me take over your body."_

"_No."_

"Jemima!" a voice called as she turned around to see Pouncival, looking for her. "Pounce! I'm here!" she called as Pounce looked at her and smiled.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked as Jemima wiped her tears. "Nothing. I'm coming down" she said, but before she could come down, she slipped and fell of the branch as she screamed.

"Jemima!" he said as he ran to catch her in time. "Are you ok?" he asked, his face close to hers. Jemima blushed darkly and nodded shyly. Pouncival put her down gently as she looked at the ground.

Jemima loves Pouncival and she have to know who he loves. "Pounce, can I ask you a question?" she asked. Pouncival just nodded. "Who do you love?" she asked, not looking at him. Pouncival's heart rate started to rise as he blushed. "Why is she asking me this question?" he wondered nervously.

There was silence. The only noise was the rustling of the leaves and songs of the birds. He cleared his throat as Jemima looked at him. "I love…. I love…… I love…you" he said, couldn't bring out the words. Jemima blushed darkly, looking at him.

She was about to say something when Misto called both of them. "Jemima! Pouncival! At last I found you guys!" he said as he ran towards them "Jemima, thank goodness you're fine" he said, panting.

Jemima nodded shyly. "Yes. I'm fine" she said shyly as Misto flashed her a comforting smile, making Jemima blush harder. "This isn't good. Being alone with my 2 love is really bad" she thought as Misto looked at her awkwardly.

"Jemima? Are you okay?" he asked as Jemima nodded slightly.

**--**

**Sorry if I have to stop here. I have to go to church. Don't worry! I'll continue this later!**


	7. Hurt and Jealousy

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Arigato! And thank you Alphoscapsy-cola for correcting me! I appreciate that very much! Now that someone voted for Mungojerrie, I guess I have to put him here in the chapter. Oh no, this is getting more confusing than I thought.**

**--**

Jemima glanced at Pouncival, who was busy helping Jennyanydots put up the banner for the Jellicle Ball. She blushed as she remembered when Pouncival confessed to her.

"Jemima? Are you listening?" Demeter asked as Jemima looked at her. "Yes. I'm listening" she said, sighing. Demeter raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what did I just said?" she asked, smirking.

Jemima thought about it nervously. "What did she say a while a go?" she thought nervously, as she looked away, thinking what Demeter had said. Demeter sighed as she shook her head. "You weren't listening. I said that you have to choose a mate before the ball" she said.

Jemima laughed nervously. "Yeah. I was actually thinking about that." Jemima said, chuckling nervously. "Can I go outside now?" Demeter nodded as Jemima smiled and left the den. She looked around and realized that everyone was very busy.

She felt a light tap from her shoulder as she turned around to see a smiling Mungojerrie. She smiled back gently. "Good afternoon Mungo." She said, smiling at him.

"Good morning Jemima. Guess what I got for you today" he said, hiding something. Jemima titled her head, looking confused. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Mungojerrie showed her a golden necklace with a golden locket in it.

"What is it?" Jemima asked, observing the necklace. "It's a locket. Open it" Mungojerrie said as she opened it and found a picture of a pink heart. **(A/N: I was suppose to write a picture of all the Jellicle Cats, but I think that impossible, since he's just a cat. I mean, where did he get the picture?). ** Jemima smiled brightly as she looked at Mungojerrie and smiled, melting Mungojerrie's heart.

"It's beautiful Mungo! I love it!" she said happily as she hugged him tightly. This made Mungo smile brighter. "I knew you'd love it" he said as Jemima let go of him and giggled. She looked at the heart again and looked at Mungojerrie.

Mungojerrie when he looked in her eyes. He had always loved her because she was so kind and gentle and her eyes are so beautiful. "Will you help me wear this?" Jemima asked as Mungo nodded. Jemima gave him the locket and turned around as Mungo helped her wore the necklace.

Misto came out from his den, just to see Mungo with Jemima. "Is Mungo the kitten Jemima was talking about?" he wondered as he felt a shot of electricity running in his spine. He knew it was jealousy.

Jemima giggled as she hugged Mungojerrie again, making Misto frown. She kissed Mungo in the cheek as Mungo blushed. Misto clenched his fist.

"You're so sweet Mungo. Don't ever change" she said sweetly as Mungo grinned. "Of course I'll never change. I'll never ever change just for you" he said, making Jemima blush lightly.

This made Misto more jealous. "Hey, me and my sister are decorating the trash cans. Wanna help?" Mungo asked as Jemima looked confused. "Why would you design a trash can?"

"Well, that's the task Jenny gave us. She said that will make the junkyard brighter" he replied as Jemima giggled. "I bet she only gave them that task just to keep them from mischief" Jemima thought as Mungo held her hand and led her to the trash cans.

Misto still feel jealous when he saw Mungo held her hand. "Stop it Misto. There's no need to get jealous about. They're just friends…" Misto thought, but he began to doubt that Jemima and Mungo are just friends.

They reached the trash can as Mungojerrie sat down with Rumpleteazer who was painting flowers all over the trash can. "Hey Teazer, Jemima decided to help us" Mungo said as Rumpleteazer smiled at Jemima.

"That's good to hear! Come and sit with us, here's a paint brush. How about you paint a butterfly?" Rumpleteazer suggested. Jemima hesitated for a bit. "Can I paint a moon instead?" she asked as Teazer nodded. Jemima started to do her work.

"_Jemima, let me take over your body"_

"_Leave me alone Sillabub"_

"_C'mon, I wanna get outta here"_

"_No way. You caused too much trouble."_

"_You're not like Macavity at all."_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind"_

"Done!" Teazer said happily, as she admired her work. "Its looks good Teazer." Jemima complimented as Teazer smiled proudly.

"Oh no, we're out of paint. Jemima, could you go to Misto and get more paint?" Teazer asked as Jemima blushed. She hesitated again, making Mungo worry. "What's the matter Jemima?" he asked. Jemima shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I'll get some more paint" she said as she stood up and walked slowly towards Misto's den.

"What am I gonna do? After kissing Misto and leaving him alone, what should I do?" Jemima thought nervously, breathing heavily. Her heart started to beat faster. She started to tremble when she reached the tube, and went inside.

She reached the end, and on the end there was a large room. She saw Misto, practicing his magic. Jemima crawl out of the tube and into his room. He didn't seem to notice she was there. She cleared her throat and Misto jumped a bit and looked at her.

"Jemima, you startled me" he said, putting down his book. Jemima smiled slightly as she looked down, blushing. Misto was also showing a hint of blush as cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Um, can we have more paint? Me, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie were painting a trash can and we ran out of paint." She explained as Misto nodded. He walked over to a shelf as he looked for his paint.

Jemima realized that his room was well organized and very clean. In the right corner she saw a large bed, and on the left corner was his bed. She knew that the large bed was for his uncle, Bustopher Jones.

"Why are you painting trash can anyway?" Misto asked, still looking through his shelf. "Well, Jenny gave _them_ the task. I think that's the job she gave for them just to put them out of mischief. I just wanted to help them anyway" she replied.

Misto chuckled as he got out 3 buckets of paint. He gave them to Jemima, when she reached for it, their hands brushed together as she got the bucket. When their hands touched, they felt an electricity running up and down their spine.

Jemima blushed darker, while Misto blushed lightly. "I guess I'll be going" she said shyly as he nodded. She left the den and ran to Teazer and Mungo, but she suddenly felt a hand held her arm.

She turned around to see a serious Pouncival. "Pouncival? What is it?" she asked. Pouncival that she didn't call him "Pounce", the nickname she gave for him. "Can I talk to you?" he asked softly. Jemima looked at Teazer and Mungo was chasing a dragonfly.

"Okay" she said as her behind the junkyard. Pouncival sighed. She realized that he looked very nervous and kept sighing. "Pouncival? What's the matter?" she asked with worry in her voice. Pouncival looked at her as he held both her shoulders and pushed her gently on the wall.

"Jemima, what's your reply?" he asked. Jemima looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "When I confessed to you." He said as Jemima blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well, um… I… don't know" she said shyly, looking down at the floor. Pouncival let her go as he sighed again. "You don't know?" he asked as Jemima nodded.

"Because… I…. um….uh………….well……..because……..I…….." She stuttered. Pouncival suddenly pressed his lips on hers, her eyes widened at this. She just stood there, shocked.

But slowly, she returned the kiss, kissing him back as she closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was kissing back but she felt it was right.

--

"Misto! Me and Plato accidentally threw the ball from the other side of the junkyard. Will you mind getting it?" Tumblebrutus said as Misto nodded and ran behind the junkyard. He finally got the ball when he saw Jemima and Pouncival, their lips pressed together.

His eyes widened. He was shock, surprise, jealousy, and hurt. He never felt this before. He couldn't move nor run, did he just stand there like a rock.

--

They finally stopped for breath as they looked at each other. They were both blushing and neither of them spoke. Jemima saw Misto, watching them. She gasped as she stared at his eyes. Eyes that are filled with hatred and hurt.

"Misto." She said as Pouncival turned around to see Misto too. "Misto?" he said, confused that he was here. Misto finally moved his feet as he ran away as fast as he could, tears started to appear.

"Misto!" she called as she ran after him. He reached the woods as Jemima went after him, calling his name. No, he doesn't want to talk to her. She loves three kittens, not two.

He felt someone held his hand as he turned around to see Jemima, panting. "Misto, please. Le-"but before Jemima could finish her sentence, Misto said something that shattered her heart.

"Slut." He muttered as Jemima gasped and her eyes widened. "What?" she asked, making sure she heard it clearer. Misto glared at her as he pushed her away. "You heard me! You've been using toms! Kissing them then go to another tom! That's just sick Jemima! What kind of queen are you?! When will you start to grow up?! If you want to play with toms, why does it have to be me?!" he said angrily, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

He finally ran, leaving her all alone. She fell down to her knees as she started to cry quietly. "He's right. When will I grow up? I always need a tom to clear my mind. I never solve a solution by myself." She thought crying. It started to rain heavily, but she didn't mind.

She just cried there, covering her face with her hands. She suddenly felt like her heart was getting heavy, and she felt weak. Her body trembled because of the cold. She started to cough. "I have to go back. They might wonder where I went" she thought as she stood up, her legs were weak.

She coughed again as she reached the junkyard. All the cats were in their den, hiding the decorations so it won't get wet. Mungojerrie looked bored as he stared at the rain. He saw a weak Jemima, trying to walk. He suddenly felt worried as he ran towards her, unmindful of the rain.

"Jemima, are you ok?" he asked as Jemima looked at him and fainted, his arms caught her.

--

**At last! I finally finished it! And I did this 6:00 am! Yey for me! Please send a review. Just one last vote and that will be the tom Jemima will be choosing.**

**Candidates:**

**Pouncival: A cheerful tom with a caring heart. He had loved Jemima since her**

**Met her and dreamt that Jemima will be his mate in the ball. He saved **

**Her life when she fainted and couldn't drink the medicine. He put the **

**Medicine in his mouth and kissed her, giving her the medicine. He finally**

**Confessed his feelings for her, but Jemima couldn't say anything.**

**When he kissed her, to his surprise, Jemima kissed him back, showing**

**That she loves him too.**

**Mistoffelees: A magical tom who loves Jemima more than the other toms, but he**

**Never get to talk to her. He finally spoke to her when he found her**

**Singing alone, staring at the moon. He grew to love her more**

**When he realized that she has a beautiful voice. He also had a **

**Battle with Sillabub, Jemima's evil part. Sillabub had taken over**

**Jemima's body. He didn't hurt her, saying that he can't hurt**

**Jemima because he loves her. He saved her life when she almost died,**

**By giving her the "kiss of life". He also kissed Jemima again in the**

**Morning while Jemima kissed back, showing that she loves him.**

**Mungojerrie: A tom with a great sense of humor. He always know how to make**

**Jemima laughed and he felt proud about it. He never gets shy **

**Towards Jemima. He kept showing her signs that he loved her, but**

**It seems that she hasn't noticed. In the later chapters, he will manage**

**To confess to her and Jemima will also say that she loved him back.**


	8. Jemima and Sillabub

**Wah! This is getting more confusing than I thought! Anyway, the voting for Mungo, Misto, and Pounce are still equal. So I guess I still have to put them here in the chapter. Anyway, this time, vote who you **_**want**_** to be disqualified. **

**--**

"Oh my, this is a terrible sickness" Jenny said, checking Jemima's temperature. "What do you mean mom?" Mungo asked, sitting down beside the fainted Jemima. "Well, I guess she got a terrible headache and her heart was also hurt. And she got a terrible fever because of the rain." Jenny said, looking at Jemima, who was breathing heavily.

"Is there any cure?" Mungo asked as Jenny shook her head. "I haven't made it yet. But making that kind of medicine is tricky. Mungo, why don't you stay here and watch over the whole night and me and your sister will go to a different den so she won't draw Jemima's face with a marker" Jenny said as Mungo nodded.

She smiled and left, followed by Teazer. But before Teazer could go, she looked at Mungo with a worried face. "Take care of her Jerrie." She said and left. "When did Teazer turned to be so caring?" he thought.

He heard Jemima cough lightly as he looked at her and held her hand. She kept coughing, but the she stopped. Her face has an expression like she was scared. Like Macavity was there or a lion is about to eat them. Mungo now wondered what she was dreaming now.

"_Jemima, guess who's looking at you now?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Mungojerrie. A notorious cat."_

"_What? Of course, I know he'll watch over me."_

"_Yeah, but I don't think he's looking at you as a friend."_

"_What do you mean, Sillabub?"_

"_He's looking at you with love in his eyes"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Let me take over your body. Besides you're too weak so I guess I can control your body easily"_

"_Wai—"_

Sillabub has finally taken over of Jemima's body and she opened her eyes. "Jemima? You're finally awake!" he said happily as he checked her temperature. "And your fever has cooled down" he said, giving her a comforting smile. Sillabub was just giving him a sly smirk.

He realized that her eyes were yellow. "Jemima, what happened to your eyes?" he asked as Sillabub was giving him a flirting smile. "Forget about that Mungo, I have you" she said, pulling him closer to her face.

Mungo was blushing at this as he pulled away. "Jemima, you're acting weird" he said curiously. Sillabub was now annoyed as she pulled Mungo again and kissed him tenderly. Mungo doesn't know why Jemima was somehow different. He didn't do anything except kiss her back, while being on top of her. He thought she loved him.

"_Sillabub! Stop this!"_

"_Be quiet you! You need rest so take a rest will ya?!"_

"_But Sillab—"_

"_I SAID TAKE A REST!"_

Sillabub broke the kiss as she looked at him, smiling sweetly like what Jemima was giving him. "Jemima, I… I…" he stuttered as Sillabub was waiting for his response.

"I love you" he said as Sillabub smirked. This surprised _Jemima_. Now Mungo, one of the toms she loved, loved her back. But what about Pouncival who confessed to her?

"I thought so" Sillabub said as she kissed him tenderly as Mungo returned the kiss.

"_Sillabub! Please stop this!" _(Jemima was now crying inside)

"_When will you learn to shut up? I'm going to make all the toms fall for me, and they'll listen to everything I say!"_

"_Please! I can't take it anymore!"_

"_I said shut up!"_

Just then, someone barged in the den. It was Mistoffelees. He was feeling the evil presence again. But, what he found is that Jemima was making out with Mungo. His eyes widened at this.

They looked at him as Sillabub glared at him. "YOU AGAIN!" She said angrily as she stood up. Misto realized that she wasn't Jemima, she was Sillabub. "Mungo, the one you're kissing wasn't Jemima! It was the evil part of her!" Misto said.

"Shut up!" Sillabub said angrily as something pushed Misto and he fell down on his back as he groaned with pain. Sillabub smirked as something pushed Misto again.

"No, it can't be. Sillabub has powers too?" Misto thought, shocked. Sillabub smirked. "I only didn't use my powers on you last time because Jemima told me so." Sillabub said, as if she was reading his thoughts. Misto was taken aback by this. So, Jemima really loved him! She was trying to protect him.

--

Pouncival was eating dinner with his brother. But his mind was troubling him. He wanted to see Jemima so badly, but when he tried to go inside Jenny's den, Jenny didn't allow him, saying she needs rest.

Pouncival sighed as he took a bite from his fish. Jemima's smiling face appeared in his mind as he can't take it no longer and stood up. "I'm going out" he said as he left.

Just then, he saw Misto was pushed out of Jenny's den.

"Misto!" he called as he helped him stand up. He looked at Jemima who was smirking at Misto. "Jemima?" Pouncival said. He wondered why Jemima would be this violent.

Misto shook his head. "That's not Jemima. She's Sillabub, the evil part of Jemima." He said.

Mungo pulled out a rope from his sister's closet, and without Sillabub knowing, he tied her quick as a flick. Mungo was used to tying things very fast since he and his sister always steals and they sometimes need a rope.

"Let go of me!" Sillabub said angrily as she struggled to be free. They walked towards the struggling Sillabub. "Bring Jemima back." Misto said as Sillabub glared at him. "NEVER!" she said angrily.

"Bring her back!" Mungo said angrily, getting impatient. Sillabub sighed. She gave up as she brought Jemima back, who was now weak.

Mungo quickly untied the rope as Jemima almost fell down, but was caught by Pouncival. He carried her to the bed. "Are you ok Jemima?" Mungo asked, worried. Jemima nodded slightly.

Just then, the lights went out and the den was now very dark. They heard a scary laugh. "Macavity!" they heard Demeter called as all the cats came out of the den, aware where Macavity is. The cats were now scared and now looking for their family members.

"Jemima? Where's Jemima?" Demeter said, with worry in her voice. She couldn't find Jemima anywhere. Munkustrap walked with her, holding Electra's hand. "Have you found her?" he asked as Demeter shook her head.

They heard the scary laugh again as Etcetera held Jellylorum's hand tighter. They saw Macavity, carrying an unconscious Jemima. "Jemima!" Demeter cried as Munkustrap ran towards Macavity.

Macavity immediately placed his sharp claw on Jemima's neck. "One more step and this girl is dead" he said as Munkustrap stopped glaring at him. "Let go of our daughter!" Munkustrap said angrily as Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"You're daughter? I think you mean _my daughter"_ Macavity said as he left…


	9. Searching Party

**Hello! Sorry guys! I didn't get to update this earlier! It's because the exams are coming up and I have to study! Anyway, I managed to update on now! Again, forgive me!**

**--**

"_Daddy! Look at this!" a little Jemima said, showing Munkustrap a dead butterfly on her paw. Tears were appearing on her eyes. "Jemima, what happened to the butterfly?" Munkustrap asked. Jemima started to cry loudly._

"_It….it…. was… crushed by a twig…. I didn't get to save it." Jemima said, crying as Munkustrap carried her to his lap. "Don't worry. It was it's time now. Everyone has their time to die. And I'm sure the butterfly is in a better place now" Munkustrap said, comforting the baby Jemima._

_Jemima looked at him with watery eyes. Munkustrap smiled as he tickled her, making Jemima giggle. "And you Jemima, you're my butterfly. And I won't let anything happen to you" he said as Jemima smiled. Munkustrap wiped her tears._

"_Daddy, I don't want to get a mate" Jemima said with innocent eyes. "Why not?" Munkustrap asked, surprised by her sudden statement. "Because when I get a mate. I won't have any time to spend time with you. You'll always be my best friend"_

_This made Munkustrap smile. "You'll always be my best friend too" he said as he kissed her on the forehead._

Jemima opened her eyes. She had that dream that she didn't know why she had that. She realized she was in a dark room. She couldn't see anything at all, only pure blackness.

She tried to stand up, but her legs were still weak that she tripped and landed on her knees. "Ouch" she said as she looked around. She saw a pair of eyes, staring at her. She suddenly felt scared.

"Who's there?" she said, trying to sound like she's not scared. There was no reply. "Answer me!" Jemima said impatiently. Again, no reply. Jemima stood up as she took a step back.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled angrily. Then there was light. But the light came from the moon. She looked at the light and realized that someone has opened the curtains. Jemima's heart started to beat fast as she looked around.

She realized that she was in a dirty and dusty room, filled with used canned goods and messy pillows. She turned her head to the right and saw a smirking Macavity.

"Macavity!" Jemima said, alert. She immediately ran for it when Macavity grabbed her paw. "You're not going anywhere Jemima" he said, smirking. Jemima tried to struggle from his firm grip. "Let me go!" she said, trying to push him off, but he was too strong.

"Ah, tough. Just like her father" he said as Jemima glared at him. "You don't even know much about my father! You almost killed him in your battle!" Jemima said angrily, struggling. Macavity shook his head.

"Of course I know you're father. I am _your father_" he said. Jemima's eyes widened as she looked at him, surprised. _He's her father? But that's impossible! Then again, they do have similar fur color. Yet, it's hard to believe!_ "You're lying! Let go of me!" she said, struggling as best as she could.

"Oh, I'm not lying. You have to believe me. Since your mother, Demeter, _was_ my mate" he said as he smirked at her reaction. "No. It can't be that…" Jemima couldn't find the right words to say it. "I was a Jellicle once. That's correct" he said as he pulled her to a dusty pillow.

Jemima landed on the pillow rather hard as she groaned with pain. "And, it is unfair for not having time with my own daughter." He said, smirking as Jemima looked at him with fear in her eyes….

--

The search party had started. They separated themselves in groups:

Group 1:

Victoria

Munkustrap

Demeter

Mistoffelees

Plato

Alonzo

Cassandra

Group 2:

Skimbleshanks

Rumpleteazer

Mungojerrie

Jennyanydots

Tumblebrutus

Admetus

Coricopat

Group 3:

Asparagus

Etcetera

Jellylorum

Rum Tum Tugger

Bombalurina

Electra

Exotica

(Tantomile stayed behind to look after Deuteronomy.)

Group 1:

Demeter looked cautiously around. It was dark and they were walking along the dark forest. She thought about her daughter, Jemima, being trained as an evil cat like Macavity. She shivered at the thought. She felt a paw lay on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Munkustrap, looking at her, worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" he said as Demeter nodded. Munkustrap held her hand as they walked through the forest.

"Can you sense anything Misto?" Victoria asked, walking closer to Plato and Misto, scared at the noises that the forest made. Misto shrugged. "Not yet." He said as Plato sighed.

Group 2:

"I spy something green" Rumpleteazer said. She and Mungojerrie were playing I spy since she was bored. Mungojerrie didn't have the feeling playing I spy right now since he was really worried about Jemima. He just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! I spy something green!" Rumpleteazer said, nudging his arm.

"Tree!" he said, annoyed as Rumpleteazer looked at him, surprised. "Whoa! You can read my mind!" she said, acting surprised.

"Will you two be quiet" Skimbleshanks said as he sniffed the air. He can finally smell Jemima's scent. He sniffed the floor and realized the smell. Macavity must have run past here! He looked at the two kittens.

"Mungojerrie, how did you read my mind?! Wait a minute, you're Misto! Trying to look like Mungo!" she said, pointing at him. Mungo just looked annoyed.

"I can smell Jemima and Macavity's scent here" Skimbleshanks announced as they looked at Skimbleshanks. "Which way did they go?" Jennyanydots said as she stepped forward towards Skimbleshanks, making a crunchy noise as she stepped on the leaves.

"They went this way" he said, pointing straight.

Group 3:

"Ok Etcy, I think you're hugging me for too long now" Tugger said as Etcy shook her head.

"No! I'm scared Tuggy!" she said, giving him a nickname as she hugged him tighter. "Etcy, Tugger can't breathe now" Bombalurina said as Etcy let go, giggling.

Jellylorum sighed as she placed herbs on Electra's wound. Electra tripped a while ago and a sharp rock slit her arm, making her groan with pain.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Electra said angrily, pulling her arm away from Jellylorum. "This is the only way to cure that!" Jellylorum said impatiently, annoyed that Electra kept pulling her arm from her a million times.

"That cures? No it doesn't! It makes it worse!" she said, struggling. "Will you stop complaining Electra?" Asparagus said, also annoyed. Electra grunted as she stopped struggling.

--

**That's all I can do for now! Again, sorry for updating soooo long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Remember, send a review!**

**Oh and, I decided not to disqualify. Just keep voting…**


	10. We All Love Jemima

**I am so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated for a long time because school is always getting in the way! But, I guess I can continue this fanfic. Yay! I'm just really stress today since I have 2 tutors and after they tutor me, I have to go home and study for the whole 2 hours. I know, my mom is pressuring me. But it's worth it! Special thanks to Don't know Don't care 38, Mis-Jellical-Cyra, Logitah, defrost113, AnimeAngel66, Alyssalioness94, and FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer for the reviews! I hope you'll love this one long chapter!**

**--**

**Mungojerrie** sniffed the air cautiously. "I can smell Jemima." He said as Skimbleshanks nodded in agreement. "I can smell her too" he said and they dashed through the trees. They suddenly heard a scream. "Over there!" Mungojerrie yelled as they dashed.

OOO

**Misto** heard the scream as Victoria clutched at Plato's arm. "Wasn't that Jemima?" she asked as Munkustrap nodded. "I can smell her scent" he said, sniffing the air. "I can smell Macavity's scent too" Demeter said as another scream was heard. "C'mon! Follow me!" Munkustrap yelled as they dashed.

OOO

**Pouncival** sniffed the air, he was about to smell Jemima's scent when Etcy hopped at him. "Got ya!" she said playfully, giggling as Pouncival glared at her. "Etcy, this isn't time for playing." He said sternly as Etcy frowned. "You got boring after you kissed Jemima" she muttered, making Pouncival blush. "What did you say?!" he said as Etcy shrugged. "Nothing!" she said and ran towards Tugger. They suddenly heard the scream again. "C'mon! Over there!" Asparagus said as they ran after him.

OOO

**Mungojerrie's** team got there first as they saw an unconscious Jemima on the floor. "Jemima!" Mungojerrie screamed as he ran towards her, touching her cheek. "Don't worry. She's alive" Skimbleshanks said as Rumpleteazer peeked from behind Skimbleshanks.

Jemima slowly opened her eyes. "Mungo? Is that you?" she asked as he nodded. She frowned at this, her eyes still half closed. "You shouldn't be here" she said, her voice was still weak. He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked as Jemima blinked and her eyes were different. They were now color yellow. Mungojerrie noticed this as Sillabub smirked.

He stood up and took a step back. "What's a matter Mungojerrie?" Rumpleteazer asked curiously as she looked at Jemima. She realized that Jemima's eyes were yellow. "What's going on?" Jennyanydots asked, confused. "That's not Jemima anymore. That's… That's—" Mungojerrie was cut of by an evil chuckle.

"Sillabub. My daughter is finally awake" a voice said from the corner of the room. They saw that it was Macavity.

OOO

**Misto's** group came as they heard a fight. They crashed the door and saw Jemima, smirking at the group of cats, her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Oh no." Misto muttered, his heart pounding. Jemima had turned into Sillabub!

Pouncival's group came also, standing beside Misto's group. When Pouncival realized the Jemima turned into Sillabub, his eyes widened. "No."

"My, my, we have so many visitors." Macavity said, his hands rested on Sillabub's shoulders. "Why don't we give them a warm welcome?" Sillabub nodded her head and with a blink of her eyes, all the cats came crashing at the wall.

"We have to do something." Pouncival groaned, trying to stand up.

"Macavity! What did you do to her?!" Munkustrap yelled angrily at his arch nemesis. Macavity just laughed and glanced at his daughter. "Me? I didn't do anything. You see, my daughter just did what she always wanted to do." He said, smirking evilly. Sillabub smiled and waved her arm, sending the whole cats to crash on the wall.

"We have to attack!" Skimbleshanks called to Munkustrap but the leader just shook his head, looking confused.

"We can't! She may not be Jemima, but she's still inside!" he said, making Sillabub roll her eyes and attack them again.

"Don't even mention the cat's name! She's a worthless, ugly, stupid, cat!" Sillabub said angrily, her eyes filled with anger.

Mungojerrie started to hesitate. He has to bring Jemima back somehow. He suddenly stood up, his hands clenched.

"Jemima! Wake up! I know you're still in there! Be strong!" he yelled as loud as he can so Jemima could hear him. The cats glanced at him and realized he was right. That may not be Jemima on the outside, but she's there on the inside. All they have to do is encourage her to defeat Sillabub and be back to her usual self!

"Jemima! You have to come back! We need you!" Misto called. Sillabub look startled, taking a step back.

"Please Jemima! You're special to us!" Pouncival called, making Sillabub feel weak.

"Shut up! All of you!" Macavity rasped, waving his arm.

The cats began to call Jemima and encourage her. Sillabub kept muttering the word "no." She didn't want to disappear! She's stronger than Jemima! She deserves to be in this world. She just has to do something. She glared at the crowd and waved her arm, but no magic came. "W-what?!" she look surprised, looking at her hand. Where's her power? What happened?

As the cats called, Mungojerrie noticed that Electra wasn't calling at all. She dislike Jemima anyway. All she did was watch, nothing to say.

"Electra, say something. She needs you." Mungojerrie told Electra, getting the young cat's attention.

"Needs _me_? Are you mouse-brained?" she snapped, getting irritated.

"I know you love her as your sister. I know she'll be alive again if you just call to her. She's waiting for _you_." Mungojerrie stated.

Electra hesitated, feeling so confused.

She nodded her head and stood up.

"Jemima! Come back! We all need you! I need you! Because I'm your older sister and I'm not letting anything hurt you…..! I love you, sis!" she called. Sillabub glared at her. Before she could attack, her eyes widened and she screamed. Falling down to the floor, she fainted.

--

**There! Ok, I promise I'll update this tomorrow! I'll be expecting a lot of reviews right now! Sorry for the long update. I promised it won't happen again! Thank you for your reviews so I hope you'll send another review.**


	11. Who?

**Ok, I know I didn't get to make the long chapter, sorry. Something came up. Here's the next chapter!**

**--**

Jemima slowly opened her eyes and saw her father, Munkustrap. "D-dad?" she said, her vision still a blur. "Don't worry, everything will be ok." He said, caressing her cheek.

"I'm not gonna lose that easily!" Macavity said angrily as Jemima sat up. Macavity suddenly launched and attacked Munkustrap, sending all the cats to back away while the two toms fight for their lives.

"Jemima, are you feeling alright?" Misto asked, running towards the dizzy Jemima. She nodded her head but hold his arm. "You have to help my dad." She pleaded, her eyes filled with sorrow. Misto nodded his head and glanced at the two toms, then at Mungojerrie and Pouncival.

"Stay there." He told Jemima and ran towards Pouncival and Mungojerrie.

"We have to do something to save Munkustrap." He told them, realizing that Munkustrap was losing. "What should we do?" Mungojerrie asked a bit nervously. They started to hesitate…

Munkustrap backed away from the red tom, already filled with wounds and he was panting, bleeding. "Father!" Jemima called and ran towards her dad.

"Don't touch him! He's not even your real dad!" Macavity rasped, receiving a glare from Jemima. "I don't care! He's the one who raised me and treat me like his own daughter! I'd rather have him than you!" she said angrily, anger building up inside her.

"You weak, arrogant—"Macavity was cut off when Misto, Pouncival, and Mungojerrie attacked him. Misto sunk his claws deep in Macavity's dirty fur, Mungojerrie sunk his claws at Macavity's tail while Pouncival sunk his claws on Macavity's shoulder.

Macavity groaned with pain, trying to push them off. He was bleeding badly as he pushed them off and ran away.

The three toms panted, losing their energy. "Skimbleshanks, Alonzo, and Tumblebrutus, help them walk home. We're going home now." Munkustrap said, still panting a bit. Jemima looked at him with confused eyes.

"What about Macavity?" she asked, helping her father stand up.

"Let me worry about him." Munkustrap replied, giving his daughter a smile. They all finally walked home to the Jellicle Junkyard. The 3 toms were placed in Jennyanydots' den.

"Eat these poppyseeds first. They'll calm you down." Jenny said, handing them a few black seeds as they took it and ate it. "I'll be back to get some cobwebs to stop the bleeding." Jenny said and left her den.

The three toms looked at each other.

"Awesome, we defeated Macaity." Mungojerrie said, smiling with effort.

"Yeah! We were awesome!" Pouncival exclaimed.

"I agree! We were great!" add Misto.

They were soon approached by the queen they love, Jemima.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" she asked as they nodded their heads. She smiled and nodded her head understandingly. "T-thanks for helping my father." She stuttered, looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome." Misto said, gently smiling.

"It was nothing." Pouncival said, grinning.

"I bet he's afraid of us now!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, making Jemima giggle.

"Well, get well soon." She said and left the den.

--

Moon took over as Jemima and Victoria sat down beside Jemima's den, staring at the moon.

"Hey Jem, why are so fond of the moon anyway?" Victoria asked, tilting her head curiously while Jemima smiled gently, still staring at the moon. "For some reason." She replied. Jemima rested her head on Victoria's shoulder, feeling sleepy as it is.

"Victoria! Dinner time!" Griddlebone called. Victoria bid good bye and left. Jemima stared at the moon, smiling gently. She took a breath and she was soon approached by her older sister, Electra. The brown kitten sat beside her, hugging her legs.

"How are ya?" Electra asked as Jemima shrugged.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Silence crept over them…

"Electra, thanks for encouraging me to fight Sillabub. You're a great sis." Jemima said gently, smiling at her beloved sister. Electra smiled back, feeling proud of herself. She have to admit, even if Jemima gets all the attention, she still loves her as a sister.

"No problem. I am such a helpful, beautiful, and kind kitten." She joked, making Jemima giggle and nudge her arm.

"Jemima! Electra! Dinner time!" they heard Demeter's voice as they nodded and raced to their den.

Jemima felt overjoyed. Macavity is gone, her father is fine, she finally found out that Electra loves her as a sister, and the Jellicle ball is coming. Wait… The Jellicle ball! She still haven't chosen who will be her mate! She'd like to choose Mungojerrie because he's funny, she'd like to choose Pouncival because he's sweet, she'd like to choose Misto since he's protective.

Who will she choose?

--

**I know its short and I know I didn't updated yesterday like I promised. It's because I'm having voice lessons since I'll be auditioning to a J-pop group next month after I go back to Japan. Wish me luck!**


	12. Author's Note Again

Wah! I know the chapters are really short, but don't worry, I'll make it longer after I reach Japan! I'll update it everyday with more longer chapters! I knwo you are now annoyed because it always takes time for me to update this fanfic, so please be patient! I'll do my best to make it longer and better! This is my first time having a lot of fanfics and I want to keep it going. So, please don't quit checking this fanfic! I PROMISE, I'LL UPDATE IT EVERYDAY AFTER I REACHED JAPAN!

Thank you to the following users whose reviews are very touching:

1) Don't know Don't care 38

2) Logitah

3) Mis-Jellical-Cyra

THANK YOU!


	13. Weak

"Pouncival, wake up." A voice said, making Pouncival open one eye and realized that Misto was the one waking him up. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up, still feeling dizzy. "What is it?" he asked curiously. Misto was looking down, lost deep in thought.

"You're in love with Jemima, right?" he asked, making Pouncival's heart pound. He nervously and slightly nodded his head, blushing a bright shade of red. Misto didn't say anything, he was thinking again. "Mungojerrie and I talked about how to win Jemima in the ball. And, I don't know if you'll accept it but, we'll be having a secret battle." He said, startling Pouncival.

"What?! Are you sure about this?!" he asked, alarmed and now fully awake. Misto nodded his head, looking a bit disappointed. Pouncival thought about it, can think of a choice and finally nodded his head.

"Okay then, I accept." He said, looking confident. But Misto looks like he doesn't like Pouncival's answer but he knew there was no choice. "The winner gets to go with Jemima in the Jellicle Ball, and the first one who losed the battle will have to leave the Jellicles." Misto explained, making Pouncival's eyes widened.

"What?! Why?!" he asked a bit loudly.

"Because, Jemima will feel guilty at the one who she rejected. It will just tear her heart away. We don't us to be a burden to her." A voice said as they turned around to see Mungojerrie, walking towards them. Misto nodded in agreement and glanced at Pouncival.

"I'll be telling Jemima…"

--

Jemima yawned softly and looked around her den like she usually do. Her mother, Demeter, was still asleep but her father, Munkustrap, already left the den. She wondered what her friends are doing now. Her friends… She was so grateful that they were there for her when she was kidnapped by Macavity. Victoria, Etcetera, Electra, Mungoje— After thinking of the tom's name made her blush darkly and made her heart pound.

"I forgot about the toms…" she thought sadly. Misto, Mungojerrie, and Pouncival were such great friends to her but they showed how much they love her and she just can't reject them. She knew how it felt after being rejected since she was rejected by Tugger, saying she's too young for him. She touched her chest and closed her eyes, feeling the pound of her heart.

"Pouncy…Misto…Jerrie…" she whispered their names, smiling gently. "JEMIMA!" An energetic voice called, bringing her out of her thoughts as she poked her head out of the den and found Etcy, smiling brightly at her while holding a tuna can.

"Let's play with this!" she said excitedly, causing her friend to giggle and nod. Jemima was about to walked towards Etcy when she was soon approach by Misto. "Jemima, may I talk to you…in private?" he asked nervously. Jemima looked slightly confused but nodded her head. Sh excused herself toEtcy and walked off with Misto while Etcy pouted. "Then I guess I should annoy Pounce then." Etcy said, shrugging her shoulders.

Misto and Jemima walked behind the junkyard, making Jemima feel awkward. "W-well, what is it?" she asked curiously. Misto was hesitating which was taking an awful lot of time. She can hear him muttering a few words then he looked at her, causing her to flinch.

"Jemima, Mungojerrie, Pouncival, and I have decided to have a secret battle for you." He said, surprising her. "What?! For me!? Why?!" she asked, alarmed. Misto hesitated again, looking down at the floor.

"Because, since… you can't make up your mind…on who you're taking to the ball… we decided not to confuse you anymore and have this battle. The first one who loses will have to leave the Jellicles." He said, looking rather sad and disappointed. But his eyes stared at Jemima.

"I will win this battle. I'll win this for you." He said, holding her hands, causing her to blush. He suddenly pressed his lips against hers, making her blush darker. The kiss finally stop when Misto finally pulled away and walked away, not giving Jemima a chance to say something.

"This have to stop. This just have to stop." She thought. She doesn't want them to get hurt because of her. This was entirely her fault and she have to stop this battle before one of them gets hurt.

0-0-0

"Jerrie!" Jemima called, running towards Mungojerrie who was busy talking to Rumpleteazer. "May I talk to you in private?" she asked, sounding like Misto but shook the thought away. He nodded his head and excused himself to Rumpleteazer, causing his sister to pout. "I guess I should annoy Pouncival then." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Mungojerrie and Jemima walked inside Jemima's den, making Mungojerrie feel rather nervous. He knew Jemima will tell him about the battle and he knew he won't be able to find the right words.

"Jerrie, you have to stop this battle." She said, her eyes filled with concern. He wanted to tell her that he will stop the battle for her but he knew he can't. He already made his decision and he have to live with it. He gently shook his head.

"But, I don't want you all to get hurt because of me! I just can't take it!" Jemima said, hiding back the tears. She knew she'll just show herself weak if she cried. She knew that crying won't do her good.

"I can't. I'm sorry. But if you want us to stop the battle, you have to make your choice now on who you're going to take to the ball." He said softly and wishing that he didn't accepted the battle if this was tearing Jemima apart.

No words came out from Jemima. She just looked down at the floor, wanting to cry on someone's shoulder right now. She felt Mungojerrie embraced her, startling her.

"I will win this battle for you. I'll be your mate at the Jellicle ball." He finally said and kissed her on the lips. After a few minutes, he finally pulled away and walked away before giving her chance to answer.

"This can't be happening…"

--

Pouncival walked out of his den, looking rather confused.

"Sheesh, what was Rumpleteazer and Etcy's problem?" he said to himself, looking confused and annoyed. He stared at the cloudless sky, thinking about the battle he will be encountering later. His plan was to lose on purpose. He knew he can't take care of Jemima at all. Mungojerrie can make her laugh while Misto can protect her with his magic, and him? All he does was talk and nothing else. He have to lose on purpose, even if he have to leave the Jellicles. To his surprise, he found Jemima running to him.

"Pouncival…Please…Stop this fight…" she said between pants. He looked away from her, not daring to look at her. She have to hate him so she won't feel sorry for him for losing. He have to hurt her. Not physically, of course, but mentally.

"If you want to stop this fight, make your choice. Me, Mungojerrie, or Mistoffelees?" he asked a bit coldly, balling his fists. Jemima looked tacken aback, still fighting back the tears. Jemima can feel her lungs tighten for holding her tears back. "P-Pouncy…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jemima, just for you to know, I don't love you at all. I was just making fun of you." He said, now finally looking at her. He wished he didn't say that and that he'd embrace her and tell her everything will be okay. But he knew he can't. He have to give her to Misto or Mungojerrie since they're the only ones who can bring her happiness. Jemima didn't say anything. She just stared at him, hurt. Before she knew it, tears started forming in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them, still trying to stop her tears.

"Then…if….you don't love me…why do you…still want to continue this fight?" she asked between sobs. Pouncival took his eyes away from her and at the cloudless sky. He didn't want to see Jemima cry like that because of him.

"Because, if I gave you to them without a fight, then what kind of man am I? No, that will ruin my pride. I don't even want to look at you. I hate you. I hate you and your guts. You're too weak for my taste." He lied. Every word he said stabs Jemima's heart. Pouncival already walked away, leaving the crying Jemima.

"Jemima! Are you alright?" she heard Victoria said, who was kneeling down beside her with concern but Jemima couldn't even speak.

"I cried…I am weak…" she whispered, hot tears streaming down her face.

**At last, I made the second to the last chapter! Sorry I didn't updated earlier because I totally forgot that I still have an unfinished fanfic. Just one quick question, did my grammar turned bad? Or was it better? I want to know what you think. I've been reading a lot of English books and I'm desperate to get my grammar a little better. Please click the review button to tell me what you think of this chapter. I still have one chapter to go!**


End file.
